This invention relates to methods for diffusion bonding surfaces together and, more particularly, to a method for thermo-compression diffusion bonding a respective structured copper strain buffer directly to each of the two major opposed surfaces of a substrateless semiconductor device wafer in a manner to facilitate cleaning and passivating the beveled surface prior to diffusion bonding.